Sparks of Magic: Riddikulus of Wizards
by ChocoholicDiabetic1412
Summary: Short chapters of what happens in between Sparks of Magic. Be prepared for foolish moments with both of the twins, some Animagus moments and a proposal. If you have not read Sparks of Magic, read it first or you will be confused. Hope you enjoy and rated T because there will be some violence involved as this is Transformers and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Between chapter 1 and 2

Sparks of Magic: Riddikulus of Wizards

If you have not read Sparks of Magic, do not read this until you do otherwise confusion is sure to follow.

Hello everybody! I have decided to make a series of mini chapters for my Sparks of Magic story for events that I can't seem to fit into the original one. Most of this will be humour (about 95% of it) but there are going to be some cute moments as I do plan to put Sirius' proposal in this.

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters (Unfortunately).

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

In Between Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1: The Toaster Incident

Fred and George had not slept that night. Why you ask? Because they had to recreate all the hard work they had done for their Skiving Snack Boxes. Their ever so lovely mother had destroyed all their work before they had left, but they were lucky that they always made copies of their work so they only had to redo the final pieces that they had yet to write up. It was still tiring however, so by the time they had managed to make a complete box, it was 5 o'clock in the morning and they both saw no point trying to sleep now.

A loud grumble emanated from Fred's stomach, making him clutch it and for his head to hit the table in front of him in exhaustion.

"Brother mine, I'm hungry" he whined.

George was currently placing the now empty and clean vials away so they were ready for their next experiment when he looked at his brother "Go make some food then"

Groaning could be heard alongside another rumble "We're out of cereal and I don't know how to use the kitchen stuff, Harry or Remus usually does it"

There was another rumble but instead of coming from Fred, it came from George who looked sheepishly at his brother that was now glaring at him. Trying to act innocent, George chuckled out "Well seems I'm a bit hungry as well"

Fred scoffed at that "Nice try, I know you were just trying to make me go it alone in the dreaded domain, allowing myself to be tortured and then steal my spoils once I returned"

George looked scandalised at that, adding on to the dramatics by gripping the fabric of his top over his heart as if in pain "Why I never, how could you ever think of such a thing? Your own flesh and blood would never do anything of the sort"

Both laughed spontaneously, not having to worry about waking up the other residents because of the silencing charms placed around the attic, until another and much louder protest of their stomach had them coming back to the problem at hand.

Sighs escaped both of them as they thought about what they were going to have to do "We can't wake Harry or Remus up, Harry needs all the rest he can get and if we tried to wake Remus up, both Harry and Sirius will wake and I do not want to face Sirius wrath at waking Hare-bear up" George told his brother.

"Then there is nothing left for it. We'll have to figure out how to use the dreaded non-magical contraptions" Fred concluded.

Both of them stood up tiredly, knowing not to risk a Pepper Up potion on an empty stomach "You know this would be so much easier if Harry would just let us use magic to make it" Fred complained.

The ladder to the attic unfolded on its own the closer the pair got to it and went back to its original position, hidden in the ceiling so it looked like there was no entrance at all, when they stepped off "Hare-bear made it quite clear that there was to be no magic in his kitchen, unless there is an emergency. Besides, it shouldn't be that hard to use them"

"Famous last words" snorted Fred.

When they got to the kitchen, they decided to just make a couple of pieces of toast, a simple thing to make. Now if they could only remember how Harry had used the toaster.

"So what now? We've put the bread where they are supposed to go so what do we do next"

George scratched his head in thought "I think we are meant to push that lever down"

Fred did just that only for the bread to keep popping back up. His eyes narrowed when he pushed it back down again, only to get the same result.

"Maybe it's broken" Fred commented in frustration.

"Let me have a try" George asked, letting Fred push the toaster to him. George repeated the action of his brother except he used a bit more force only to end up snapping the lever in half.

"Shit" George cursed, dropping the broken part to the counter and staring at the toaster in thought.

" _There must be something wrong with it_ " he thought to himself. He decided to bring out his wand to cast a Reparo on the item " _I'm sure Hare-bear won't mind magic in the kitchen just this once_ " he continued to think.

It was then that Fred noticed the wire connected to the toaster, leading to the wall where he saw that the switch was turned off. He mentally face palmed at that, remembering that they were no longer in the Wizarding World and that they need electricity to turn things on. With the problem solved he flipped the switch and pushed the rest of the lever, only to regret it a second later.

It just so happened that when Fred had turned the toaster on, George had not noticed him and had cast a Reparo the exact same time in an attempt to fix the, what he thought to be damaged, toaster. Harry had grown up cooking the non-magical way and found the action very relaxing, so he made it a rule not to use magic in the kitchen because it was his domain and he liked it the way it was, without any magic whatsoever. It also made it a lot easier if they had any guests because then they wouldn't notice that none of the electronics did not connect anywhere, taking the natural amounts of magic in the air to power them. He bought the regular kind and knew that as long as no one fired a direct spell at any of the devices, they would not overload. He did not however, account that the twins would not know this.

The toaster began to overheat with the mixture of magic and technology going against each other, sparks shot out of it and it was soon shaking, ready to explode.

The two wizards backed away, that was until their backs hit the opposite counter and both shouted "Fire in the hole!" They then leaped over the counter, just in time to miss the loud BOOM that followed them, only a second after they made it to the safety of the other side. When they felt the coast was clear, they looked over the counter top to find the remains of the toaster scattered around the kitchen and the area where it had been, slightly charred and blacked from the explosion.

" _Shit_ " they both thought, futilely hoping that no one had heard it, but alas, it was not meant to be.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?"

Harry looked between the sheepish looking, red headed twins in front of him and the blackened area where the toaster had been. The other three wizards of the house had started to get up when they smelt burning, but immediately shot out of said bed at the sound of the explosion, it was a surprise that none of them had managed to fall over each other in their haste to get there.

"Uh..."

"Well you see..."

They jumped apart from each other and mirrored each other's movements when they both pointed a finger at each other accusingly and shouted "HE DID IT!"

Not being able to deal with such nonsense this early in the morning, Harry sent them both a glare that could rival Snape's making them back away in fear "For the safety of everyone living here, you are to NEVER, touch the toaster again. Understand?"

The nodded quickly at their brother who looked murderous when he surveyed the mess that his beloved kitchen had become, they were going to have to watch him closely, it was never a good idea to anger the child of a prankster "Understood"

* * *

So this was the first chapter, made me laugh as I wrote it. Also, for those who read my What Was Once Forgotten and Ultimate Justice stories, I should be updating them soon. Anyway rate and review I love to know what you think of this.

-CD


	2. Chapter 2: Between chapter 9 and 10

Sparks of Magic: Riddikulus of Wizards

If you have not read Sparks of Magic, do not read this until you do otherwise confusion is sure to follow. Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters (Unfortunately).

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Between Chapters 9 and 10

Chapter 2: Jet Judo

"So what's Jet Judo?" Two voices asked.

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up from what they had previously been doing, Sideswipe tinkering with an unknown gadget and Sunstreaker sketching. One of the few things that he didn't mind about this planet was the abundance of different art supplies that he could use. They were currently in their room which contained two berths opposite each other and an area at the bottom of their berths where they could work on their separate things. It was intended as a place for all their datapads and finish paperwork that Prowl forced them to complete (Note the word intended).

"What?"

"Jet Judo, you mentioned it a few weeks ago when we went flying. So what is it?" Fred asked, looking up from his advanced Transfiguration book that he had been reading.

A huge grin broke out on Sideswipe's faceplate as he jumped off his berth and practically skipped over to the wizards, throwing the device down without a care.

"It's only one of the most awesomest things to do and has the added benefit of freaking out the Cons that can fly" Sideswipe exclaimed in excitement. The wizards could practically see sparkles in his optics when he talked about it.

That excitement deflated a bit when Sunstreaker suddenly cut in with "There is no such word as awesomest"

Sideswipe glowered at his brother who hadn't even looked away from his sketching to say his bit of information "Well I'll just add it to the list of words that should be words" he huffed and turned his attention back to the twin wizards, ignoring his own brother "Basically, we wait for a flyer to come close enough to jump onto their wings and drag them down. They try to throw us off but we just hold on tighter and laugh. It really puts them on edge"

Both bobbed their head in understanding, matching grins on their faces "So that's why when we go on missions the flying Decepticons stay far away from you" George concluded.

Sunstreaker smirked as he remembered some of the more amusing reactions from the Cons to their little game "Yeah, our reputation precedes us. Some of the flyers have spark attacks just by spotting us, both in battle and out"

"I think my favourite one is Skywarp. Starscream's trine are always the best to mess with" Sideswipe commented.

"You mean the flying Dorito from Mission City?" Fred and George asked in unison.

A quick search on the World Wide Web showed the Autobot Twins exactly what a Dorito was and it's uncanny resemblance to the Decepticon Second in Command. Both sniggered at his new designation "Yes, he's the Second in Command as well as Air commander. It's like how Soundwave is his third in Command and also in charge of while Shockwave" a shiver passed down their spinal struts that both Fred and George noticed at the name "Is in charge of the scientific division"

Sunstreaker decided to continue on for his brother "Starscream is part of a trine of Cybertronians, he's actually the leader of it and his brothers are the other two parts. Thundercracker is just below Chromia and Ironhide with his love of weapons but he tends to pick the ones that makes a lot of explosions. Their other brother, Skywarp, has the unique ability of teleportation. Only short distances by our standards but it can be a pain in the aft for us if the slagger can pop in and out of places without a scratch" the yellow mech smirked even more when he told them "Although, it is very amusing for us two because when he can't shake us off the normal way, he randomly teleports to try and get rid of us. There was this one time, when we were on a different organic planet, he teleported and accidentally managed to get stuck in a tree"

Both Fred and George howled in laughter at the metal image of some Con, which probably looked like Starscream, being stuck in a tree. It was just too amusing not to laugh at.

It was then that Sunstreaker, Fred and George noticed the thoughtful expression on Sideswipe's faceplate. The next instance, a blinding grin overtook his faceplate and had they lived in a cartoon world, a lightbulb would have surely lit up above his helm.

"We should teach you how to do it!" He told them excitedly, his optics shining in the way that told the other three that multiple possibilities were running through his processor and he was trying to find the best one.

This time, Sunstreaker put his whole attention into the conversation and placed his art tools down, raising a metal brow at the red mech, wondering just how he was related to him "Are you glitched? Jazz may be a very laid back Bot, but he is also Fred and George's guardian. He will not be happy if we involved them in something that dangerous"

It was rare to ever see the laid back and calm mech truly mad but there was something that all Cybertronians got touchy over and all had to do with the safety of another's wellbeing. Those being the safety of Sparklings, the safety of their Sparkbonds and the safety of their charges. Jazz was no different from any other Cybertronian and when he got into one of his overprotective moods, then it was best to get off the planet as soon as possible and hope he didn't follow you. Sideswipe seemed to realise this because Sunstreaker could feel the uncertainty across the bond.

Sideswipe probably would have backed out had it not been for George sarcastically saying "I'm sure Prowl would just love it as well"

Sunstreaker groaned when he saw the determined look on Sideswipe's faceplate. Looking at the red head that caused this, he asked with some indignation in his tone "Why did you have to go and tell him that? You literally just gave him the perfect reason to go ahead with it"

George moved closer to his partner when he saw that Fred and Sideswipe were chattering amongst each other. Apparating on to his shoulder, he gave the mech an impish grin "Because now that we know what it is, we're going to do it with or without your help. Now which would you rather? Teach us how to do it properly, or let us find out for ourselves"

Sunstreaker gave a small chuckle, quiet enough that the other two didn't stop their conversation to see what he was laughing about "You, my little organic friend, are very devious"

The wizard's grin only widened at the declaration, not agreeing but also not denying the statement. Sideswipe and Fred's little conversation ended and Sideswipe unwaveringly vowed "Then it's decided. The next time we face a Seeker, we shall teach you the fine art of Jet Judo"

Sunstreaker did not miss the fact that he had said 'We' and let out another groan despite the fact that he had a smile on his faceplate.

* * *

Time skip

It was a few more weeks before another Decepticon popped up, but this time, it was in the Australian Outback which luckily had few humans who traversed it. However, the weather was so hot that even before they got there, they had to place cooling charms on the humans so that they didn't melt like the wicked witch of the east (That had been fun trying to explain some of the Autobots that no, witches, and thus wizards, do not melt in water and did not have an army of flying monkeys at their beck and call)

Two of the Decepticons had been identified as grounders named Wildrider and Dead End, two of the five parts that created the Combiner Cybertronian called Menasor, the others consisting of Motormaster, Drag Strip and Breakdown who were thankfully missing so they didn't have to deal with such a large Con today. However, it was the trine of Seekers that got an excited shout from Sideswipe.

"Oh my Primus yes! It's the Coneheads!"

Everyone in N.E.S.T were checking over their weapons, as were the Cybertronians that were in their bipedal forms. Which meant that only Optimus was in his truck mode (Since he was the largest) while those like Ironhide were sat down next to Chromia. The only ones not there were Prowl and Arcee and even then, they had a video transmission so that they could see the two. It was quiet amusing to see Techstream and Scatterbite crawling all over the stoic mech while Arcee chuckled at the image next to Hydroburst. Even Sirius and Remus were there to help out (They were currently sat next to each other talking to Epps). Harry himself was sat on the hood of Optimus truck, looking over at the red mech in confusion.

"The Coneheads?" Harry inquired.

"A Seeker trine that consists of Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge. They are called the Coneheads by the twins because no matter what alternative mode they get, they always have a cone shaped helm and since they got here, the twins thought that Coneheads sounds better than Conehelms" Optimus informed.

"Ah think the twins have renamed ah lot of the Cons since they landed on this planet"

Sideswipe grinned brightly while Sunstreaker smirked at what Jazz had said "You bet we have. Every time we see Starscream now, not only will we call him Screamer, but we are also going to throw in a few flying Doritos in there. We even gave everyone's holoforms names"

"And why would you do that?" Ironhide questioned, his cannons glowing slightly as he checked them.

"Fred and George pointed out that our names are quiet strange compared to Earth ones so why not give our holoforms human names? That way we can blend in better" Sunstreaker acknowledged.

Everyone was silent at that, wondering how they didn't notice something like that in the first place "That's actually not a bad idea, we cannot go round pretending to be humans if we call each other by our designations. They are abnormal by human standards" Prowl agreed from the screen, which was even more shocking since he rarely agreed with the red and yellow mechs.

"Come on then, let's hear what you have got" Ratchet grumbled, his optics narrowed in suspicion when the two continued to smile mischievously.

"Well who better to start off than our grouchy medic? For you we have Dr Richard Wrench" said medic grumbled at both the grouchy part and the last name but seemed to like it none the less so Fred continued on with the next set of names.

"Ironhide and Chromia are Mr Ian and Mrs Mia Lodestone nee *RaeLynne" both nodded in approval, holding each other's servos as they sat next to each other.

"Jazz can be called Jasper Rhythm and he can just say that Jazz is his nickname if anyone asks" The saboteur gave both of his thumb digits up in agreement "Ah like it"

George decided to take a turn and told them what they thought Prowl's name would be "Prowl is police officer Paul O'Conner, although you might need someone to create a badge in case you ever need to prove your identity" he advised.

"It is an acceptable designation"

George continued on "We thought Ellie RaeLynne would suit Elita-One while Cee can be Arcee's nickname but have Cecilia RaeLynne as your official name"

When he moved his gaze over to the two femmes (Arcee was standing next to the monitor) they nodded their helms to show that they like and accepted the name for them. It was then that they both looked towards the final Bot.

"The only one we can't think of one for is Optimus" they finished together, looking at the flame painted Bot with slight frustration at not being able to think up of a name for him.

Ratchet gave a smirk that usually promised that he had just come up with a new medical exam but in this instance, it was "How about Orion Pax?"

A majority of the Autobots looked at the Medic with raised metal brows. Harry also arched an eyebrow since he knew that it was Optimus' original name. The twins however, had a thoughtful expression upon their face as well as both of them holding their chins "That seems like a good name…"

"Even if it is the same as our last name…"

"I wonder if that means that if he marries Harry, would he take his last name and become Orion Orion…"

"Or Harry could take his name and be Harry Pax…

"There are so many possibilities"

The twins were so distracted with their thoughts that they didn't notice the growing marks of annoyance coming from Harry or the increasing blush. They soon stopped their little conversation when Harry (Taking a page from Ratchet's book) summoned two nearby tools that were not being used and then threw them at the twins, hitting them in their chests. They yelped in pain since they had yet to put a protective covering over their usual clothes so they were definitely going to have bruises tomorrow.

"Would you quit it with that joke!" Harry shouted at them, his face still slightly red.

The two looked at Harry in mock fear and the raven haired wizard groan when he realised that they were not going to do what he asked. Instead, they began to marvel at something else "By Merlin. It's our worst fear"

"Our beloved Harrykins…"

"Has been spending so much time with Ratchet the Hatchet…"

"That he's gaining some of his traits!"

"Oh the horror!" They chorused, their bodies falling to the floor as they pretended to faint in shock while the Cybertronian twins snickered at their partners antics.

Ratchet looked just about ready to throw something as well at both sets of twins but was stooped before he could do so by Lennox saying "Alright everyone. We are about to land so get ready to move out. The Cons are practically out in the open so they will not be hard to miss. ETA 2 minutes now let's move it"

With those words, the N.E.S.T operatives followed his command while the Cybertronians and wizards waited for the aircraft to land. Once it had, the wizards and their respective partners were the first ones to step foot on to the vast expanse of the Australian Outback.

Optimus, Ratchet and two thirds of the triplets were tasked with getting rid of the ground based Decepticons while Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker attempted to bring the flyers down. Remus, Sirius and of course Harry, went with Optimus' team while the red headed twins went with their partners in crime. The N.E.S.T operatives in the helicopters and jets had tried to get them closer but they were very experienced flyers (No matter much the others said they were not the smartest of Cybertronians, flying was in the nature and all Seekers had a natural affinity for flight) and they stayed well away of anywhere the Lambo Twins were.

"For Primus sake! You would think that they were avoiding us" Sideswipe said dejectedly, once again missing one of the Coneheads who went higher to dodge the blast from his blaster.

"Guess you're losing your charms. Either that or the Decepticon ranks are actually getting smarter" George commented, shooting off another spell at the Seekers who dodged once again and shot their own weapons at the ground based Autobots, humans and wizards (Although that was only when they didn't have their brooms). Fred and George threw up a Protego Maxima to protect both the humans and Cybertronians.

"May Primus forbid them getting' actual processors" Jazz muttered.

Another shot from Ironhide's cannons and another miss, causing the black mech to curse the Cons names. Turning towards the Lambo twins, he said "Well, what are you waiting for? Do your thing"

The two didn't need any more prompting but before they did their Jet Judo, they surprised the other Cybertronians and humans by turning to their wizard partners.

"Care to join us" Sideswipe asked as he placed his servo on the floor for Fred. Sunstreaker did the same for George which made the two of them grin as they jumped onto their servos. Placing them on their shoulder plates and making sure that they were stuck to them, the four waited until the three Seekers were flying near them. When the Coneheads were close enough, the Cybertronian twins activated the small boosters in their peds as they jumped, pushing them towards the Cons. Now the Cons had seen them and were flying higher to get out of range of their boosters so that they could just shoot them when they lost power and activated their parachutes, but what they hadn't been counting on was the two wizards help.

" **ASCENDIO!"** They both cast, pushing both them and the Bot they were stuck to further upwards. The Cons, not suspecting this, didn't fly any further from shock and the red and yellow mech were able to grab on to Ramjet and Dirge's wings. The sudden added weight tilted the Cons and caused them the veer off their intended course.

While this was happen, Thrust flew further away into the clouds, hiding away so that he could strike at the perfect opportunity. He moved back out of the clouds to see that his trine were getting closer to the ground thanks to the Autobots so he prepared to shoot the annoying pests off the other two Seekers when he realised something. The two humans who had been attached to them were gone now. It normally wouldn't bother him (He would have just thought they'd have fallen to their deaths) but having witness some of the things they had been doing earlier, he became a bit worried.

"Well, this seems like a great place to sit, doesn't it Fred?" a voice coming from his right wing said.

"I concur George. Although all this wind is rather tiresome" A second voice answered from his other wing.

During the time that the dark red and grey mech had been focused on the other two Seeker, the two strange humans had somehow managed to get onto his wings and sat down, legs crossed but they weren't moving at all. No matter how much he tried to dislodge them, they just continued to sit there. It annoyed the mech even more when they started cheering and lifting their fleshie arms like they were on one of those human rollercoasters.

"Get off of me you disgusting organics!" the mech shouted, shaking his frame but it was no use. All they did was laugh even louder.

Seeing that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had jumped off the Cons (As they were close enough to the ground that the two flyers couldn't pull back up in time) Fred shouted over the roaring engines and winds to his brother "Are you ready brother?"

Wand twirling between his fingers, George smirked impishly as he replied "Born ready brother dear" and then releasing the Sticking charm on his behind before quickly placing another on the sole of his shoes so he didn't fly away. Fred doing exactly the same thing.

"Ready for what?!" the mech shrieked, not liking where this was going. The two organics reminded him strongly of those insufferable Autobot twins and he didn't want to be anywhere near them when they unveiled whatever they had planned.

Those smiles did not disappear and with renewed effort, Thrust tried to make them fall off only to be unsuccessful once again as they answered in a mysterious tone "Oh, nothing much. Just this…" Both pointed their wands down at the wings and in unison cast ** **"DEPRIMO!"**

The sudden and immense pressure upon his wings caused them to buckle and for the dark red and grey mech to fall towards the ground. He attempted to use his thrusters to regain the lost altitude but whatever they had done to him was just too powerful and soon enough, he was in direct firing range of a certain Weapon Specialist.

Thrust was really starting to hate the Autobot's smile because the black and silver mech had one of his own that screamed 'You are in deep slag'. Raising one of his famous cannons, he fired one just before the two organics disappeared to the sound of lightning and said "Say cheese you piece of scrap metal"

"Oh scrap" he announced, just before being hit by one of Ironhide's cannons. The explosion afterwards spread the deceased mech's metal across the sky and raining down upon those on the ground. Thankfully, the other team had already disposed of the grounders earlier so Harry, Remus and Sirius erected a Protego Maxima to protect anyone from the falling debris.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked back over to the main group with George and Fred on their respective shoulder plates. Sunstreaker was dusting his servos in a satisfied manner along with a pleased smirk that the other four shared with him.

Most groaned when all four of them shouted simultaneously "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" But we laughed when they realised something.

The Decepticons had no idea just how much trouble they were in.

* * *

*RaeLynne apparently means precious sisters in English.

**Deprimo- This spell places immense downward pressure on the target, which may result in the violent fracturing of said target (This information is from Harry Potter Wiki).

BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! There will definitely not be any updates for the next two weeks as I am going on holiday (Starting tomorrow) so while there will not be any updates during this time, that doesn't mean I can't write while away so I should be able to update when I get back. Anyway, enjoy the summer holidays and I'll see you all when I get back. Sayōnara everybody!

-CD


End file.
